Tajo Abierto
by Nayen Lemunantu
Summary: Aomine Daiki es un policía del departamento de homicidios que trabaja desde hace seis años en el más mediático y espeluznante caso que ha remecido a toda la sociedad japonesa: el asesino de las estrellas. Un psicópata cruel y astuto que se ha escabullido de la policía, dejando una estela de 12 cadáveres tras su paso, todos miembros del espectáculo.


**Cada vez que escuchaba esta canción, sentía que hacía referencia a los cortes, lo corporal y anatómico, de ahí que me haya inspirado este tipo de trama.**

 **Declaración: Los personajes pertenecen a Fujimaki, obviamente, porque si fuera míos… ¡Qué no haría con ellos! xD**

 **Inspirado en la canción de Francisca Valenzuela, Tajo Abierto.**

* * *

TAJO ABIERTO

.

 **I**

.

Cuando volvieron a encontrarse, después de un lapso de seis años, a Daiki le pareció que había cambiado mucho, casi era como si estuviera viendo a otra persona.

Se tomó su tiempo para contemplarlo, de pie en el umbral de la puerta del estudio 7 donde se llevaba a cabo una sesión fotográfica para Vogue Japón. No era un cambio físico muy notorio —salvo por el largo del pelo que ahora le llegaba casi hasta los hombros—, todo en él parecía exactamente igual: los mismos ojos de un dorado transparente, las mismas facciones finas, las cejas delgadas, las pestañas largas y espesas tan extrañas en un hombre, la piel de un blanco inmaculado y la sonrisa fácil bailando en sus labios. Y sin embargo, en su mirada había algo extraño ahora, como un brillo de perspicacia y astucia que no había percibido antes, como si sus ojos hubieran adquirido de la nada una profundidad desconcertante. Aunque Daiki lo atribuyó al momento que estaba viviendo.

—Kise-kun, ¿puedes abrazar a Kaoru-chan? —La orden del fotógrafo hizo que Daiki afilara la mirada; había estudiado demasiado bien a Kise Ryota como para saber detectar la tensión en su cuerpo. De todas formas, el modelo obedeció—. ¡Perfecto! No se muevan. Así, Kaoru-chan… enséñanos esos ojos despampanantes que tienes. —A medida que la mujer se lucía frente a la cámara, Daiki se dio cuenta que la expresión de Ryota se enseriaba cada vez más—. ¡Perfecto, perfecto! Estás preciosa.

—¡Ricky! —Ryota soltó la cintura de su compañera y salió del set—. Disculpa, pero necesito de un momento por favor.

—¡Claro, claro! Tomémonos todos un descanso, ¿ok, equipo?

Nadie respondió, pero todos comenzaron a moverse entre murmullos hasta formar un escándalo ininteligible. Daiki, aún de pie en el fondo del estudio, vio cómo la habitación se llenaba de vida a medida que los movimientos de los maquillistas, asistentes y vestuaristas se intensificaban. Kaoru-chan se paró junto al fotógrafo y empezó a hablarle animada; tenía una voz suave e inocente, como de una niña pequeña. Era realmente encantadora; la flamante nueva promesa que había lanzado al mercado Watanabe Entertainment. Su carrera auguraba ser un éxito rotundo.

Ryota había tomado una botella sin gas y se había dejado caer con pesadez sobre una silla con su nombre grabado en cuidados kanjis amarillos en el respaldo. Miraba absorto al fotógrafo y su compañera de campaña, su expresión era indescifrable.

Daiki decidió que era momento de intervenir.

—¿Señor Kise Ryota? —preguntó a pesar de tener más que claro quién era.

Se había parado frente a él, pero Ryota no había dado muestras de haberlo notado, seguía mirando fijo al fotógrafo y la modelo, tamborileando con sus dedos largos y delgados sobre la tapa de la botella de agua. Daiki tuvo que aclararse la garganta para llamar su atención. Ryota levantó la mirada y parpadeó sorprendido antes de esbozar una sonrisa de reconocimiento. En ese momento, dio la impresión de seguir siendo el muchachito despreocupado y frívolo que Daiki conoció en el pasado, en el primer caso que le tocó dirigir dentro del departamento de homicidios de la Policía de Investigaciones Japonesa, cuando tenía tan sólo 24 años.

—Disculpe que lo moleste en el trabajo —continuó tratando de borrar los recuerdos que se agolpaban en su mente—, pero yo ten…

—¡Daiki! —Ryota cortó el hilo de su discurso con un grito y un abrazo efusivo. Pero como él no supo cómo reaccionar ante aquel gesto inesperado, terminó por soltarlo y retroceder riendo apenado—. Disculpa… Es que como no te veía hace tanto tiempo… Yo creí…

—No, descuide. Está bien. Es sólo que yo nunca creí que usted me recordara.

—¡¿Estás de broma?! ¡Claro que te recuerdo! ¿Cómo crees? —Ryota le palmeó un hombro en medio de un gesto espontáneo; tenía mucha más fuerza de la que aparentaba—. Tú me protegiste cuando ocurrió todo aquello. ¡Jamás te voy a olvidar!

—Sólo cumplí con mi deber.

—Para mí fue más que sólo eso, Daiki.

Para Daiki era tan extraño ser tratado con esa naturalidad que por varios segundos no supo cómo reaccionar. Kise Ryota representaba para él un símbolo de adoración, un hombre que le era inalcanzable. Por gracia del destino, sus caminos se habían cruzado en un punto, pero jamás había tenido la osadía de pensar siquiera en que éste podía en algún punto unirse, por eso le resultaba pasmante que Ryota se acordara de él.

Hubo un silencio espeso entre ambos, parecía que el bullicio del estudio hubiera desaparecido por completo y sólo quedaban ellos dos, mirándose a los ojos sin decir palabra alguna. Fue Ryota quien cambió a una expresión más seria y rompió el silencio.

—¿Y bien, señor detective? —Su voz sonó seria y fría, algo impersonal. Daiki no pudo negar que sintió una punzada en el pecho al darse cuenta que ahora se refería a él en tercera persona—. ¿Y de qué se trata ahora?

—Supongo que ha visto los noticiarios últimamente y está enterado que la Policía está barajando una nueva pista sobre el asesino de las estrellas y se ha establecido un ranking de personas que con prioridad para permanecer bajo resguardo policial —explicó. Si Ryota estaba recordando lo que pasó en el pasado, no mostró signos de tristeza o temor—. Usted es el primero en esa lista.

—¿Otra vez? Pero eso me parece una exageración —le respondió sin mencionar siquiera las razones por las cuales él era primero en esa lista. Daiki lo atribuyó a un trauma desarrollado a partir de lo que sucedió hace seis años—. No me pasó nada antes, tampoco me pasará nada ahora.

—Eso no lo sabemos —protestó Daiki, firme—. Y tenemos razones para creer que usted podría ser un blanco: debido a sus antecedentes y a que su carrera ha crecido muchísimo en los últimos años.

—No sabía que estaba al pendiente de mi carrera, detective. ¿Puedo decir que es usted mi admirador? —preguntó pícaro mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Daiki se tensó al instante, pero por suerte no tuvo tiempo de replicar, Ryota continuó—: la verdad es que creo que por lo mismo no me pasará nada, soy demasiado conocido ahora. El asesino de las estrellas nunca se ha metido con gente tan famosa.

—Las condiciones cambiaron y tenemos razones para creer que para ese asesino, ahora no existen límites. Además, ese es un riesgo que no estoy depuesto a correr. Jamás podría perdonarme si a usted llegara a pasarle algo —confesó con voz apenas audible.

—Está bien —dijo Ryota, rindiéndose—. Aceptaré estar bajo resguardo policial, pero tengo una condición.

—Dígame cual, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para concedérsela.

—Quiero que seas tú y sólo tú quien se encargue de protegerme. —Eso no parecía una exigencia, había un tono de súplica en la voz de Ryota, un timbre roto que a Daiki le partió el alma—. Es sólo porque a ti ya te conozco desde antes… Ya sabes. —Se apresuró a justificarse—. Creo que sería mucho más fácil adaptarme a ti que a un completo desconocido.

—Descuide, para mí será un placer poder protegerlo.

Ryota estiró los labios en una sonrisa y le tendió la mano derecha para cerrar el acuerdo. Cuando Daiki se la estrechó, tuvo que obligarse a creer que había sido sólo el cambio de temperatura lo que generó la corriente eléctrica que le recorrió el espinazo. Rompió el contacto apresurado.

—¿Tiene algún problema con la modelo que lo acompaña hoy día? —preguntó tratando de desviar el tema.

Ryota volvió a sonreír y ladeó el cuello hacia la chica. Ella conversaba animada con el fotógrafo, que ahora había empezado a sacarle fotos en primer plano de su dulce e inocente sonrisa, reían y bromeaban como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, a pesar de que se habían conocido sólo hace un par de horas atrás.

—No —respondió Ryota mirándolo ahora a los ojos—, es sólo que no me gusta que nadie me opaque.

—Yo no sé mucho de esto del modelaje, pero me parece que es imposible que alguien pueda llegar a opacarlo a usted.

Su comentario hizo sonreír a Ryota de nuevo, una sonrisa más sutil y real que todas las anteriores, incluso parecía que había logrado sonrojarlo.

—Disculpa, Daiki, debo seguir con el trabajo —se excusó mientras fingía rebuscar algo entre su bolso tirado junto a la silla. Parecía que era incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos—. Pero imagino que esta noche me escoltará a casa.

—Por supuesto —respondió con firmeza—. Aquí lo espero. Y descuide, que mientras no capturemos a este asesino, yo no lo dejaré sólo ni un instante.

Daiki lo observó por el resto de la sesión, fascinado de cómo era capaz de esbozar mil sonrisas diferentes.

—Ok… Ya podemos irnos —Ryota se le acercó sonriente, peinándose el pelo con los dedos antes de amarrarse los mechones rubios en una coleta—. Siento la demora.

—Descuide, no es…

—¡Hey, basta! —Ryota lo paró en seco, su voz era dura, pero le sonreía divertido—. Deja de tratarme con tanta formalidad. ¡¿Hace cuanto tiempo que nos conocemos y no puedes llamarme por mi nombre?! Si te vas a quedar conmigo, debes decirme Ryota.

—Pero yo no…

—¡Nada de peros!

—Está bien —acordó sonriendo sólo un poco—. Ryota.

—¡Perfecto! ¿Viste que no era tan difícil, Daikicchi?

—¿Daikicchi? —No obtuvo respuesta, Ryota sólo lo miró sonriendo, sabiendo que esa guerra ya la había ganado.

—Vayamos por algo de comida rápida antes de irnos a casa, ¿si?

—Como ordenes.

Viajaron en el deportivo amarillo de Ryota, la ciudad nocturna les dio la bienvenida con sus luces de neón por doquier. Daiki trató de simular que estudiaba cada automóvil que se les acercaba, pero en realidad no podía despegar los ojos del conductor, a pesar del momento que estaban viviendo, no dejaba de parecerle un sueño.

Ryota sonreía suave cada vez que se daba cuenta que el detective lo miraba de reojo, y canturreaba distraído la canción que sonaba en la radio. Al ver un puesto de comida callejera, se detuvo con movimientos precisos a su costado.

—¿Aquí quieres comer? —Daiki lo miró extrañado, haciendo una mueca.

—¡Esta es la mejor comida de Tokio! Créeme.

Daiki soltó un soplido y se bajó del auto a regañadientes. Lo siguió sólo porque fue una petición de Ryota, nada más, pero una vez que estuvieron sentados frente al sencillo puesto de comida rápida, envueltos por el vapor del ramen recién hecho, tuvo que tragarse sus aprensiones y reconocer que la comida era excelente. A su mente llegaron recuerdos de días del pasado, de una comida callejera que él le invitó a un Ryota que aún no cumplía los veinte, cuando recién se había graduado de la escuela de oficiales de la policía japonesa y aún no tenía el sueldo suficiente para invitarlo a un restaurant decente.

Ahí entendió por qué Ryota había querido llevarlo a ese lugar.

—Ahora lo recuerdo —susurró—. Yo fui quien te trajo a esto puestos de comida callejera en primer lugar. Recuerdo que por días te habías negado a comer lo que te llevaban a la casa segura de la policía y yo terminé secuestrándote para traerte a un sucucho de estos. —Daiki sonrió abiertamente por primera vez, sus ojos brillaban con la nostalgia del pasado—. Sólo ahí decidiste volver a comer…

Ryota soltó una carcajada tan espontanea, que tuvo que cubrirse la boca con ambas manos para evitar botar los fideos en el proceso. Sólo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—También recuerdo que eras adicto a ver documentales sobre monos en la vida salvaje. Era lo único que veías día tras día.

—¡Sí, me encantan! Son tan divertidos. —Ahora que tenía la boca vacía, Ryota pude reír libremente—. Por eso siempre que me siento estresado o triste, veo videos sobre monos y me siento mejor. —Daiki meneó la cabeza y soltó una risa suave—. Oye, te quiero dar las gracias de nuevo. Probablemente esta noche no habría dormido nada de no ser porque sé que tú estarás protegiéndome.

—No te preocupes por eso… —respondió esquivándole la mirada—. ¡Ya sé! Esperame aquí, no te muevas —Daiki se puso de pie, pero sólo alcanzó a dar dos pasos antes de volverse—. ¡Ay, no! No te puedo dejar solo, maldición… —Pareció meditarlo varios segundos hasta que tomó una decisión—. ¡Está bien! Vamos juntos, pero prométeme que no vas a abrir los ojos.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Daikicchi?

Ryota no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada más, Daiki lo tomó del brazo y lo levantó en vilo antes de dejar varios yenes sobre el mesón del puesto de comida. Lo hizo avanzar adelante y le tapó los ojos con las manos. Por la posición en que estaban, el pecho de Daiki se rozaba con la espalda de Ryota. Podía sentir en su cara el roce de su pelo causándole cosquillas, y el olor intoxicante de su piel inundando sus fosas nasales.

Caminaron así casi una cuadra, hasta que se metieron en una tienda. Daiki realizó la compra sin despegar la mano de los ojos de Ryota en ningún momento que sólo reía divertido, frente a la mirada atónita de la vendedora que no tardó en reconocer al famoso modelo.

Ryota sólo supo de qué se trataba la sorpresa cuando llegaron a su enorme casa en Minato, era un enorme peluche de un mono capuchino. Daiki se lo tendió mientras se frotaba la nuca, apenado.

—Bueno… —balbuceó—. Pensé que con esto te sería más fácil dormir. Leí por ahí que sufrías de insomnio. Espero que te sirva.

—Daikicchi… esto es… —Ryota miró con ojos brillantes, casi maravillado—. Esto es demasiado lindo…

—Yo haría lo que fuera por ti.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—¡Por supuesto!

Sorprendiéndolo otra vez, Ryota se le abalanzó y se abrazó fuerte de su cuello. Temblaba, y pronto Daiki sintió la humedad de un par de lágrimas sobre su hombro.

—Ayúdame… —susurró.

.

 **II**

.

Daiki cruzó el hall del edificio casi a la carrera, tuvo que eludir a un montón de periodistas; gracias a este caso tenían que lidiar no sólo con la prensa amarillista, sino que también con los periodistas de farándula.

Se metió dentro del ascensor sin responder ninguna de las preguntas, importándole bien poco el barullo que hacían a su alrededor, como un enjambre de avispas antes de abalanzarse sobre su presa. Por suerte los ascensores estaban resguardados por una pareja de policías, así que no pudieron seguirlo una vez que se metió dentro.

Sólo cuando las puertas se cerraron pudo dejar de lado la expresión estoica y se giró para mirarse en las paredes acristaladas. Tenía un aspecto terrible: el pelo desordenado, la camisa a medio abrochar, bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos, un tono algo amarillento que le quitaba vitalidad el bronceado de su piel y una expresión demacrada. Eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana y había salido hace menos de media hora desde el auto en que custodiaba por iniciativa propia, la casa del famoso modelo Kise Ryota. Lo habían llamado en medio de la noche por un caso urgente: un nuevo ataque del asesino de las estrellas.

Vaya nombre que le habían puesto al cabrón ese... Era un auténtico sociópata, de esos que aparecen una vez cada cien años, y lo más curioso era que atacaba siempre a personas vinculadas al mundo del espectáculo; de ahí su nombre. Los ocurrentes periodistas habían sido quienes le dieron el mote y ahora no había celebridad en Japón que no temblara al escucharlo.

Habían rastreado su pista, las huellas sutiles de sus crímenes, su forma metódica —casi estilizada— de proceder, como si matar y desmembrar a sus víctimas fuera un arte que debía ser ejecutado con la más absoluta perfección. Ya habían establecido que había comenzado 6 años atrás, y a su haber había dejado una estela de 12 regios cadáveres.

El timbre del elevador sonó justo antes de que se abrieran las puertas. Daiki salió reprimiendo un bostezo. Se encontró con un salón lleno de peritos de la unidad de homicidios y forenses, tomando muestras y fotografías de todo cuanto había en el pent-house.

—Tráeme un café —le ordenó a un novato que pasó por su costado derecho.

En el living no parecía haber nada, así que se adentró por el pasillo rumbo a la habitación principal. Sacó un par de guantes de látex de su bolsillo izquierdo y se adentró en el cuarto, Kagami Taiga, su compañero, ya estaba ahí, acuclillado sobre el cadáver de una mujer.

—¡Hasta que por fin llegas! ¿Te costó levantarte, Aomine? —le preguntó ladeando un poco el cuello para verlo; se había percatado de su presencia aún sin verlo.

—Cállate, idiota. —Daiki caminó hasta el cadáver y observó la minuciosidad de la matanza—. Está vez se tomó su tiempo...

Había numerosos cortes en las muñecas, las diferencias en la coagulación de la sangre y la coloración de la carne expuesta, dejaba en evidencia que el asesino había demorado horas en remover por completo ambas manos de la víctima.

—Sí, probablemente la estuvo torturando todo el fin de semana —acordó Taiga—. Recibimos la llamada de su mánager, quien la encontró a eso de las 3.30 am, pero la muerte data de al menos 22 horas atrás. Dijo que vino a su departamento porque estaba preocupada porque no había dado señales de vida desde el sábado en la mañana.

—¡Si estaba tan preocupada hubiera venido a verla antes! —gritó Daiki, la frustración de tener a ese asesino suelto le estaba pasando la cuenta; sentía una vena palpitarle en la sien derecha—. ¡Maldición! Esperó casi dos días para mostrar su preocupación.

—Como sea, ya no hay nada que hacer...

—¿Qué hay de la seguridad del edificio? ¿Qué han logrado detectar las cámaras?

—Eso es lo curioso del asunto —dijo Taiga sonriendo un poco—. Entrevistaron al guardia y al recepcionista del edificio, ninguno vio nada sospechoso durante el fin de semana. Las cámaras de seguridad fueron alteradas y hasta este momento no se habían dado cuenta que repetían un video de semanas atrás.

—¡¿Qué?! —Daiki se puso de pie al ver al muchacho con su café esperando en la puerta, caminó hasta él y prácticamente le arrebató el vaso de plástico de las manos—. ¡Maldito cabrón hijo de puta! ¿Qué clase de asesino es este sujeto? ¿Cómo es que siempre parece salirse con la suya?

—El tipo es demasiado cuidadoso, metódico, no deja nada al azar. No me sorprendería si después de todo no encontramos ni siquiera una mísera pista. —Taiga se le acercó, le robó el café y se lo tomó en tres enormes tragos. A Daiki no le preocupó demasiado; de todas formas él no lo había probado aún—. ¡Esto sabe a meados!

—¡Te lo mereces, idiota! —respondió con una sonrisa socarrona curvándole los labios—. ¿Y? ¿Han identificado alguna huella?

—Hasta el momento, nada. Pero siguen buscando.

—Ahora tenemos que encontrar alguna pista sí o sí —dijo Daiki con cierta cuota de emoción en la voz—. No habíamos tenido esta oportunidad antes porque el asesino de las estrellas nunca había atacado a la víctima en su propia casa, por lo general los cadáveres los encontrábamos en el río, donde el agua elimina toda evidencia, pero ahora…

—Ahora es diferente, esta es una gran oportunidad para atrapar definitivamente a ese cabrón —acordó Taiga—. Sin embargo, también significa algo más...

—Sí, esto se está poniendo peligroso... Este sujeto perdió completamente el miedo, ya no se va a detener.

—¡Exacto! antes creíamos que atacaba a famosillos emergentes, gente con fama, pero no consagrados... Los secuestraba, asesinaba y luego se deshacía de los cuerpos. Ahora terminó por cruzar el último límite que le quedaba.

—Yasuda Misaki era una consagrada actriz —dijo Daiki siguiendo el hilo del pensamiento de Taiga; eran compañeros hace cinco años, se conocías más que bien—. Contaba con más de veinte años de trayectoria, respetada en toda Asia... Ahora está muerta, y sus preciosas manos fueron amputadas...

—¡Qué más esperabas! Ese es uno de los sellos personales de este cabrón, su marca registrada. A Yasuda Misaki, al igual que al resto de las víctimas, les roba su belleza.

—Este cabrón siempre se lleva las partes del cuerpo que le dieron mayor fama a sus víctimas... Es como si quisiera coleccionarlas.

—Debe ser un sujeto con un severo caso de obsesión. —Conjeturó Taiga como si fuera todo un psicólogo—. Ama a esos famosos, los ama de una manera perversa y obsesiva, los quiere sólo para él, así que los mata y se lleva como trofeo sus partes más llamativas. Un recuerdo macabro de su amor enfermizo.

—Para mí es sólo esa clase de pervertido que siente excitación matando y desmembrando —propuso Daiki—. Se lleva los trofeos para tener algo con qué entretenerse mientras comete su siguiente crimen. Apuesto a que en este momento se está masturbado con las manos de Misaki-san.

—Detectives... —Una voz tranquila, llamó la atención desde el umbral de la puerta—. ¿Cuántos años llevan en Homicidios y aún siguen hablando esta clase basura?

Daiki y Taiga se dieron la vuelta para ver al agente especial y director del departamento de Ciencias del Comportamiento de la Policía de Japón, Himuro Tatsuya. El policía que apenas pasaba de los cuarenta —demasiado joven para su cargo—, se veía fresco y tranquilo, como si no le molestara en absoluto haber sido llamado en plena madrugada. Los pasó por alto y se paseó alrededor de la escena del crimen.

La mujer se encontraba tendida boca arriba en la cama, con las piernas torcidas en un gesto de desesperación y los brazos abiertos. Su cabeza se inclinaba hacia atrás, por lo que su mentón apuntaba al techo. Tenía la boca y los ojos abiertos; un par de gruesas lágrimas de rímel negro escurrían por sus sienes hasta perderse en su cabello. Las sábanas revueltas alrededor de su cuerpo estaban teñidas de sangre. El asesino le había cortado las manos desde la muñeca, con cortes cuidadosamente lentos, como si disfrutara del proceso. La víctima había muerto por desangramiento. A los pies de la cama, había un sillón individual que había sido llevado desde el living; el lugar donde el asesino se sentó con su trofeo en las manos a mirar cómo la mujer moría ante sus ojos.

—Si no recuerdo mal, Ciencias del Comportamiento se involucró hace cuatro años en este caso y no veo ningún avance —replicó Daiki con cierto toque de rencor en la voz; las relaciones entre ambos departamentos de la policía japonesa no eran los mejores, especialmente ahora que competían por atrapar al asesino de las estrellas.

—Dime, Aomine... —preguntó Tatsuya sin hacer caso del comentario—. ¿Por qué crees que nuestro asesino es un pervertido? ¿Qué es lo que sabemos de él que te hace pensar eso?

—¡¿Qué otra clase de persona va por la vida cortándole partes a la gente?!

—Tu error está en pensar que todos los seres humanos pensamos de la misma manera —dijo Tatsuya calmado—. Este asesino es un psicópata, ¿sabes que la psicopatía es considerada como un trastorno de la personalidad, verdad?

—¡Claro que sí! No soy ningún idiota.

—Los psicópatas son personas que se caracterizan por procesar la información de una manera diferente a la nuestra —explicó Tatsuya sin despegar la mirada de la víctima—. Son personas carismáticas, egocéntricas, manipuladoras, que carecen de consciencia o empatía, por eso son incapaces de mostrar piedad. Son por defecto insensibles.

Tatsuya se alejó de la víctima y estudió con la misma minuciosidad el sillón que usó el asesino para contemplar su macabra obra.

—El asesino de las estrellas es además un hombre joven, no debe tener más de 25 años, pero a pesar de su juventud, tiene gran fuerza física. No me sorprendería que practicara algún deporte y tuviera una complexión baste similar a la de ustedes, detectives. —Tatsuya despegó los ojos de la víctima y los miró a ambos con una sonrisa plácida en el rostro.

—Un momento —intervino Taiga—. ¿Cómo rayos es que sabes todo eso? ¿En qué te basas para decir todo aquello? ¿Qué pruebas tienes?

—Recuerden a la primera víctima, detectives, ella es la clave de todo —respondió Tatsuya—. Podemos sacar dos importantes conclusiones a partir de ese asesinato. Primero: Hubo muchos signos de lucha en ese crimen, al asesino le costó lograr su cometido, porque probablemente en ese tiempo, era un adolescente aún. Y hace sólo dos años que empezó a agregar a hombres dentro de sus víctimas. Probablemente desde el tiempo en que desarrolló la fuerza muscular necesaria para matarlos sin ningún inconveniente. Por la misma razón es que sabemos que es hombre. Además que los casos de mujeres asesinas en serie son demasiado escasos en la época moderna.

—¿Y la segunda conclusión?

—El asesino conocía a la primera víctima —sentenció Tatsuya en un tono tan rotundo que no aceptaba réplica.

—¡¿Por qué dices eso?! —A Daiki se le escapó la frase en un grito. Sintió que el miedo le había crispado la espalda. Él conocía muy bien a la primera víctima y a todo su círculo cercano, pensar que el asesino podía formar parte de ese pequeño grupo de gente, lo dejó pasmado.

—Las características de ese crimen así lo indican. —Tatsuya no mostraba signos de haberse alterado. Si notó el tono desesperado en la voz de Daiki al preguntar, no lo mencionó—. La violencia con que fue efectuado el crimen. La primera víctima murió por diversas heridas corto punzantes en la cavidad torácica, sin embargo, antes de eso, el asesino deshizo su rostro a cuchilladas antes de llevarse el cuero cabelludo como trofeo.

—Y esa variable nunca volvió a repetirse... —dijo Taiga como si de repente le hubieran quitado una venda de los ojos—. Después no ha vuelto a mostrar esa rabia contra ningún de las víctimas.

—¡Exacto! Los crímenes posteriores se limitan a inmovilizar a la víctima, desmembrar la parte del cuerpo que más destaca en cada uno de ellos y luego observarlos morir por desangramiento. —Tatsuya desvió por primera vez la atención de la escena del crimen y se paró frente a los otros dos policías, mirándolos serio—. Además, sus crímenes no tienen ningún carácter sexual, muy contrario a lo que tú presupones, Aomine. Ninguna de las víctimas presenta indicios de violación.

—¡¿Entonces qué es lo que busca este cabrón?! —gritó Daiki perdiendo todos los estribos.

—Es muy probable que se trate de alguien que sufre de un profundo trauma en cuanto a su aspecto físico. Incluso puede llegar a sufrir algún tipo de deformación, algo que haya hecho que desarrollará un odio irracional a la gente bella. Nuestro asesino es un asesino codicioso, alguien que codicia la belleza ajena.

—Es por eso que dices que el asesino conocía a la primera víctima... —susurró Taiga pensativo—. El odio que descargó contra ella es un odio creado día tras día, un rencor que guardó en lo profundo hasta que explotó en un ataque de violencia incontrolable. Probablemente fue muy, muy cercano a ella.

—¡¿Por qué?! —gritó Daiki; el pánico le impedía pensar—. ¡No lo entiendo!

—¿Qué es lo que empezamos a codiciar? —le preguntó Tatsuya.

—Aquello que vemos todos los días —respondió Taiga.

—Ryota... —susurró Aomine.

—Kise Ryota, modelo y hermano de la primera víctima. —Tatsuya soltó un suspiro y se guardó las manos en lo bolsillos antes de darse la vuelta y seguir estudiando la escena del crimen—. En estos momentos él es la persona con más probabilidades de ser la próxima víctima del asesino de las estrellas.

—¡Y también es probable que él conozca al asesino!

—Tengo que ir por él ¡Tengo que protegerlo! —gritó Daiki antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

—¿Aomine, a dónde va…? —Taiga apenas alcanzó a reaccionar—. ¡Aomine!

Taiga y Tatsuya salieron tras él. Ninguno se espera un comportamiento tan impulsivo de su parte, y en la situación en la que se encontraban, siguiéndole de tan cerca la pista al asesino más peligroso del momento en todo Japón, no podían permitirse la imprudencia; cualquier movimiento en falso podía costarle la vida a una nueva víctima como a un miembro de la policía.

Para ninguno de la sección que investigaba el caso era un secreto que Daiki sentía cierta fascinación con el modelo del momento, Kise Ryota. Ambos se habían conocido durante el primer caso del asesino de las estrellas, cuando la víctima fue la hermana y modelo de Ryota, Kise Ryoko. Desde ese día, Daiki no había dejado de mostrar una preocupación por el modelo que iba más allá de lo estrictamente profesional. Había veces en que hacía rondas de vigilancia sin que Ryota se diera cuenta, con una preocupación que se hacía insoportable cada vez que el asesino atacaba de nuevo.

Para Daiki, el caso había dejado de ser estrictamente profesional desde el momento en que conoció a un joven Ryota de sólo veinte años y durante los seis años subsiguientes, se partió la cabeza detrás de alguna pista que le permitiera capturar por fin al asesino y librar a Ryota del brutal destino que había corrido su hermana mayor.

Sin embargo, una conducta así de impulsiva a esas aturas del caso, sólo haría poner sobre alerta al asesino, algo que no le convenía a nadie. Taiga y Tatsuya lo encontraron en la entrada del elevador. Se sorprendieron al instante de verlo ahí de pie, sólo hasta que vieron qué lo había detenido: dentro del elevador estaba la prioridad número uno del programa de protección.

—¿Kise-san? —preguntó Taiga sorprendido—. ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

—Entonces es verdad lo que están diciendo en la televisión… Que Yasuda Misako-san fue asesinada esta noche.

—Esta es una escena del crimen —dijo Tatsuya—, los civiles no tienen permitido el paso. Debo pedirle que se retire por favor.

—Yo lo escoltaré, Himuro. Déjame llevarte a casa, Ryota —Daiki pidió casi en una suplica, tendiéndole la mano.

—¡¿Que no tengo permitido el paso?! —Ryota soltó una risa irónica y miró a Tatsuya de arriba abajo mientras eludía el intento de agarre de Daiki—. Ese asesino ya mató a mi hermana, a un montón de gente que yo conocía, y lo más probable es que yo sea su próxima víctima. ¡Y aún así es capaz de prohibirme la entrada!

En un descuido que no duró más de unos segundos, Ryota aprovechó para colarse dentro del departamento y en rápidas zancadas se dirigió directo hacia la recámara principal del pent-house. Cuando estuvo allí, se detuvo en seco frente a la cama, contemplando la macabra escena del crimen. Los demás policías llegaron tras él a la carrera.

—¡Ryota basta! —pidió Daiki en una súplica, tratando de hacer que se volteara, pero éste se negó a hacerlo—. No ceo que sea bueno que veas este tipo de escenas, no creo que esto te haga bien… Hay cosas que es mejor olvides…

—Es verdad Kise-san —dijo Taiga—. Por favor acompáñenos a la salida, este tipo de escenas no es conveniente que las presencien personas como usted.

Ryota se dio vuelta lentamente. Tenía la cabeza gacha y su pelo le cubría parte de la mirada como un velo dorado, sus labios estaban apretados en una línea dura, y sus puños apretados con firmeza a cada costado de su cuerpo. Cuando se movió, instado por Daiki, pareció moverse como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, en un claro estado de shock.

Sin embargo, los ojos calculadores y serenos de Tatsuya se fijaron en un importante detalle. Kise Ryota era pálido por naturaleza, pero su piel conservaba la misma lozanía de siempre al contemplar esa escena. En ese instante, la mente de Tatsuya empezó a trabajar a toda maquina, se dio cuenta que algo no calzaba e inspeccionó en detalle la expresión corporal de Ryota.

Una persona común, al verse frente a una escena del crimen tan brutal coma la que acababan de presenciar, se habría sentido enferma. El color de su piel habría palidecido y pronto habrían llegado las nauseas, habría temblado y sudado de miedo. Ryota en cambio, parecía verse afectado, pero al analizarlo en detalle, no era más que una ilusión.

Tatsuya volvió a repasarlo con la mirada, buscando en su cuello y frente alguna gota de sudor que evidenciara el miedo y nerviosismo natural que debería estar sintiendo; las evidencias que sí podían verse en el cuello de la camisa de Daiki, empapada de sudor debido al golpe adrenalínico, pero no encontró nada. Kise Ryota no mostraba signo de alteración alguna.

—Un psicópata no siente miedo —susurró Tatsuya para sí mismo.

Decidió poner a prueba una última jugada. En un gesto intempestivo, tomó a Ryota de la muñeca izquierda y jaló de él hasta sacarlo de la escena del crimen. Puso especial cuidado en detectar su pulso, para comprobar lo que ya se esperaba: los latidos del corazón de Ryota eran tranquilos y pausados, sin signo de alteración alguna.

Eso podía significar dos cosas: Kise Ryota no tenía miedo porque ese tipo de escenas no eran nada extraño para él, luego de presenciar el cuerpo brutalmente asesinado de su hermana. O porque él ya había visto cómo moría Yasuda Misako.

—Está bien, Himuro —dijo Daiki quitando el aguerre que éste mantenía sobre la muñeca de Ryota—. De aquí en adelante yo me encargo, voy a llevarlo a su casa y voy a encargarme personalmente de su protección.

—Muchas gracias Daiki —le susurró Ryota, envolviéndole la cintura con el brazo derecho en un gesto de cercanía. Daiki tragó duro y no pudo evitar perderse en esos ojos transparentes—. No sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí.

Todo fue claro para Tatsuya en ese instante: su colega estaba enamorado, enamorado hasta las patas… Pero de un psicópata.

Rápido, sacó su pistola de servicio y apuntó hacia la cabeza de Ryota sin mostrar ningún signo de duda. Daiki, como por acto reflejo, sacó su arma y se interpuso en su ángulo de tiro, usando su propio cuerpo como escudo.

—¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo, imbécil?! —gritó Daiki—. ¡¿Por qué estás apuntándole?!

—Daiki —dijo Tatsuya en tono tranquilo—. Aléjate de él.

—¡¿De qué mierda estás hablando, hijo de puta?!

De un momento a otro, todo el pent-house se volvió un caos. Los demás policías desenfundaron sus armas sin saber realmente qué hacer con ellas; nadie entendía muy bien la situación. Tatsuya, sin embargo, se veía impasible. De hecho, las únicas dos personas en ese cuarto que estaban tranquilas eran él y Ryota.

—Daiki —repitió con el mismo tono calmado—. Aléjate de ese hombre. Tengo motivos para creer que él es el asesino de las estrellas.

Ante su aseveración, Taiga, que se encontraba más cerca de Ryota, levantó su arma y apuntó sin dudar al modelo.

—¡¿Qué?! —Daiki los miraba a ambos incrédulo—. ¡Ryota no puede ser el asesino!

—¡Daiki, baja tu arma! —Esta vez Tatsuya dio una orden, segura, firme, sin dar cabida a desacatos.

—Himuro. —Taiga habló sin despegar la mirada del modelo—. Tienes que explicarme por qué estás afirmando esto.

Ryota se veía demasiado tranquilo, levantó ambas manos y dejó las palmas expuestas, señalando que se encontraba desarmado. Tenía una sonrisa cínica en el rostro y sus ojos reflejaban una astucia casi perversa. Daiki, sin embargo, no se había separado de él, y ahora apuntaba alternadamente a uno y otro policía.

—Creo que me equivoqué —admitió Tatsuya—. ¡Por eso no habíamos podido atraparte! Una de las premisas básicas que manejábamos estaba equivocada. Hasta ahora había pensado que el asesino era un sujeto que presentaba una deformación física que le hacía odiar irracionalmente a la gente bella. Pero no es así… Tú no tendrías por qué codiciar la belleza ajena. ¡Tienes belleza y talento de sobra! Eres uno de los modelos más famosos de Japón. Pero aun así pareces sentir una necesidad por… ¿qué? —le preguntó a Ryota—. ¿Eliminar la competencia?

Ryota soltó una risa desfachatada por la nariz, meneando la cabeza.

—Dígame, Kise-san… ¿Por qué mató a su hermana?

—Esa maldita zorra… —soltó Ryota en un murmullo—. Ella, siempre la niña perfecta…

Daiki bajó el arma y se dio la vuelta de forma mecánica para mirarlo con unos ojos enormes de incredulidad.

—Ryoko, el orgullo de mi madre. ¡Mi madre, la reina de belleza que inculcó en sus hijos la vida del espectáculo! —dijo en medio de una carcajada—. Y Ryoko siempre fue la única que cumplió sus expectativas siempre, yo en cambio, era el hijo decepcionante, el que nunca ganaba ningún concurso de belleza, el inútil, el que le recordaba siempre al marido que la abandonó… ¡Yo era el hijo que encerraba en el ático por días enteros por no ganar un puto concurso de belleza! —gritó liberando una rabia que hasta ese entonces llevaba oculta—. Yo era el hijo que tenía que conformarse con cortar en pedacitos las muñecas de mis hermanas.

—¿Así que mataste a tu hermana para ser el favorito de tu mami? —preguntó Taiga incrédulo—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un síndrome de Edipo?

—¡Claro que no! —replicando mirándolo incrédulo—. Mi madre fue a la primera que maté, cuando tenía diecisiete años. Creí que todo se detendría en ese momento, pero después no pude parar… Una vez que empiezas, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

—Ryota… ¿Por qué? —Daiki dejó caer su pistola al suelo, cuando levantó la mirada y lo encaró, tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas—. ¿Me mentiste? ¿Lo que dijiste anoche también fue una mentira?

—Así son las personalidades psicopáticas, Aomine. —Tatsuya, sin dejar de apuntar a Ryota, se acercó y alejó con el pie la pistola de Daiki—. Encantadores, brillantes y manipuladores.

—¡Quiero escuchar que me lo digas! —insistió Daiki—. ¿Fue todo una mentira?

—No…

—¡No le creas, idiota! —le gritó Taiga—. No tengo idea de lo que te habrá dicho, ¡pero seguro fue una mentira!

—Kise Ryota, usted queda arrestado por el homicidio de Kise Kagero, Kise Ryoko, Yamato Yui, Tezuka Nanami, Kawamura Erika, Masato Rin, Yukimura Jun, Yamamoto Sakura, Akanishi Tomoka, Akutawa Jin, Fuji Shun, Kuranosuke Ritsu y Yasuda Misako —recitó Tatsuya—. Al suelo, boca abajo, las manos detrás del cuerpo. ¡Kagami, espósalo!

—No tienen ninguna prueba en mi contra, y lo saben. —A pesar de todo, Ryota se veía tranquilo—. La única prueba que tienen en mi contra es la confesión que acaban de escuchar todos, pero sin ningún medio de prueba, es sólo la palabra de ustedes, policías desesperados por atrapar a alguien antes de que el escándalo de su ineptitud sea insoportable, contra la mía… Una pobre víctima que ha perdido a casi toda su familia.

—Eso es sólo cosa de tiempo —replicó Tatsuya—. Vamos a encontrar esa pruebas y vamos a encerrarte de por vida.

—Ya lo veremos —dijo antes de dejarse caer al suelo y permitir ser esposado.

* * *

 _"…Nosotros, los asesinos seriales somos sus hijos, somos sus esposos, estamos en todas partes. Y habrá más de sus niños muertos mañana."_

 _Ted Bundy_

 _Asesino en serie._

* * *

 **Disculpen por lo de los monos, es que no lo pude evitar ¡Los monos dominan el mundo!**

 **PD: Bri~ tú sabes que ese sensual mono era para ti 3 jajaja**


End file.
